


Act 1: In the final extremity; survive.

by Endfall (philosopher)



Series: Nestheld [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dark, Gen, Once there was a man made of women and a woman made of men but they were both sterile, Pretentious, The End, and so they just died, wad bords, yes these tags are dadaist why do you ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosopher/pseuds/Endfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If canon gets in the way of the story I'm trying to tell, so much the worse for canon. Hahaha. Oh look there goes 136% of my audience...</p><p> </p><p>CRAP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome. This author's note will be of use to those wonder what to expect.
> 
> Laconically, Nestheld is: Homestuck meets Stephen Baxter meets Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann meets Lovecraft meets Neon Genesis Evangelion.
> 
> I'm not taking plots or settings from anything but Homestuck. The above just describes the flavour of the story. Regarding Stephen Baxter, I'm taking his tendency to write cosmically huge settings, not his tendency to write Hard Sci-Fi.
> 
> And, mm... That's about it. As I said though, if canon gets in the way of my plot, then I will continue telling the story in violation of canon, so if that bothers you, I have now warned you twice. Should you read this story knowing full well that it's going to contain something you hate then get mad it me for writing something you hate, I will not waste time responding to you, kind reader.
> 
> I will attempt to respond to all other questions and comments that merit response.
> 
> Well, that said, let's start something that can only end well.
> 
> >Act I: Begin in medias res

[aristocraticHeir] @ 2587|91|02 opened up a conversation with [naturalDensity]  
  
ah: Have you seen the latest telemetry feeds from the Crater?  
nd: yeah; looks like the program that guy executed is finally reaching an activation point;  
nd: what about you; did you notice the file that recentley appeared just about fucking everywhere;  
ah: No...  
nd: ADTP-[is0.nare.gd/snc/]  
ah: Loading that in the background... What's it contain?  
nd: two files of unknown origin. of unknown creation date. created by an unknown user; analysis confirms that both are compiled ~ath code;  
ah: ...and so likely from the crater.  
nd: yes;  
nd: ;;;do your people have any idea what caused the futurechain to be terminated>>?  
ah: No, not yet. but those files might contain the answer. Ah. Directory finished loading.  
ah: "SNC.bin and SNS.bin"... Filesize of negative infinity. Yeah, there's no way they're anything other than compiled ~ath.  
nd: as i said;  
nd: so what now>>?  
ah: Now? Now we wait. If he made a mistake, then nothing will happen.  
  
[namelessOutcast] @ 1295|82|19 joined the conversation!  
  
NO: The oneyouare talking about never made mistakes.  
  
[namelessOutcast] left the conversation!  
  
nd: who; THE FUCK; was that>>?  
ah: More importantly the datetag.  
nd: ;;; that's more than;;; terminals didn't even exist back then;  
ah: It's obvious that this channel has been compromised. Shall we leave?  
nd: we shall;  
  
[aristocraticHeir] left the conversation!  
[naturalDensity] left the conversation!  
  
[naturalDensity], [aristocraticHeir] @ INVALID_TIME joined CONVERSATION_0xFFA0ED  
  
ND: this is nostalgic;  
AH: ...remind me why we are here again?  
ND: when the time player says you need to fuck with the past. you do it;  
AH: And why does the time player say that we need to?  
ND: just go with it Sofiya. ok>>?  
AH: Fine. So what do we need to do here?  
ND: just one thing;  
ND: NETZACHIS. YOU STUPID. STUPID FUCK>>! NOT EVERYTHING IS AS SHALLOW AS YOU THINK IT IS>>! TRUST THE OUTCAST;  
ND: and done; Or is it?  
  
[parsedGod] @ INVALID_TIME joined the conversation!  
  
PG: |+ |s. That worldl|ne has been pruned.  
ND: then I'm fucking out of here;  
AH: Me too, I suppose.  
  
[aristocraticHeir] left the conversation!  
[naturalDensity] left the conversation!  
[parsedGod] left the conversation. Calmly.  
  
[naturalDensity] @ 2587|91|03 joined CONVERSATION_0xFFA0ED  
  
nd: what the;;;  
nd: .  
nd: fine; instructions recieved. future me;


	2. >nd: Introduce yourself.

Okay.

You are NETZACHIS ELLIFIDSON. You are AN ANGEL, but not just any kind of angel. To be PRECISE you are a NEPHILIM, and as such IMMORTAL. Though only to AGE. Though it is only your SECOND CONCURRENCE, you're already getting tired of the constant tit-for-tat POWER GAMES that the others your age find so COMPLETELY ENGROSSING. You think this is due to your increased LUNATIC RESISTANCE that is the natural result of your MIXED BLOOD, but you aren't absolutely positive about it, or anything.  
  
When not attending to more serious matters, you enjoy a good bit of HUNTING, a once-hobby that is now your GREATEST PASSION. You even brought an insanely expensive HUNTER FORMAT SNAP MODUS just to be able to haul your larger catches back to IRAE MESA, the colony in which you live. One day, you hope to qualify for a position on one of the TRANSARCTIC VOID FISHING CREWS, the BALMY WATERS of the POLES being specially attractive to your CHOSEN PREY.  
  
The best thing about hunting? Some say it's the money. Other's say it's the respect you get, for being one of the few willing to risk their lives to provide the city with food.  
  
You say that's GRADE-A BULLSHIT. The best thing about hunting is descending to the ABYSSAL PLAIN, looking in to the eyes of SOMETHING ANCIENT, and KNOWING that YOU ARE IT'S END.  
  
They say Angels evolved from Arch-Predators. You don't NEED any SCIENTIFIC CONFIRMATION of THAT FACT.  
  
But enough about passtimes. Let's move on to something more relevant, shall we?  
  
You work for the CAPTCHALOGUE CORPORATION as an Arcanotechnologist. Your job is to LOCATE, SECURE, and CONTAIN all known instances of ABOMINATA CONTAMINATED TECHNOLOGY. The WAR AGAINST THE SKY may have ended two centuries ago but even today, the world needs people like you to pick up the pieces. And it is not. a safe. job. Most of you colleagues are ten times your senior in age if only because the MEMETIC THREAT posed by the objects is more than capable of causing anyone younger than themselves to loose any semblance of control. As a half-breed, your mind is UTTERLY INCOMPATIBLE with the psychic traps they contain, and thus, despite your age, you are one of the most mission critical parts of the group. This, however, is only the PUBLIC FACE of your role in the company.  
  
Your REAL JOB is something MUCH MORE IMPORTANT to the survival of JUST ABOUT FUCKING EVERYTHING.  
  
You collaborate with THE CEO in figuring out the LAST ACTIONS of THE BLACKHAND before the destruction of HIS ISLAND. Should you fail, it is likely that the world will burn. And with that cheery introduction it's time to drop this carcass in the feeding hall.  
  
Your Universal ComHandle is naturalDensity and your manner of speech is quiet. littered with inappropriate silences. and emphatically inflected>>!


End file.
